


Return to Helios

by Mick



Category: Celtic Mythology, Greek and Roman Mythology, Irish Mythology, Scottish Mythology, Welsh Mythology
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fairys, Faun - Freeform, Giants, Humans, M/M, Mermen, Multi, Other, dwarfs, mythical, satyrs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mick/pseuds/Mick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is about a group of young mythical beings and two lost royals whom are all trying to get to the great kingdom of Helios.each character or small bundle of characters will be in separate areas as to point of view. each group's story intertwines and connects in some way but you have to find out how and where along the way. as they all near the great kingdom they realize something is off. its not as great as it once was but why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alesa

**Author's Note:**

> this is a self made story, i just recently got into drawing satyrs so im kindda just going with it.
> 
> there will be chapters inbetween each one stateing what type of creature the character is and what they are so as to not confuse any readers.

**I am a Faun.** _I carry a very improtant book. It is called the **"Icubarnica".**_ It's purpose is to document every living being you desire to know of. The way it works is by using magic to read the possessor's mind to bring forth onto the pages all known information on a species and whom is still alive within the species.

Typically a book of this magic level would be with a powerful Warlock or Wizard, but seeing as how it is sought out by the earths most dangerous sorcerers it is now in my possession. These sorcerers want this book to use it for wars and to eventually wipe out the whole planet. I cant let that happen so my duty is to keep this book safe.

The real reason i accepted the task is because i am the last of my breed. I hail from a long line of Fauns which is a class of satyr. But my lineage ends with me. The only other known faun that was still alive was my mother, but she dispersed long ago when she left me in the care of a Witch named Amena. Amena raised and cared for me, teaching me magic as i grew, slowly teaching me about the world and what dangers there are in it. She taught me how to use the book when i was just a foal.

Since then i had learned of my mother, and my ancestors. Ive been tracking them for as long as i can, but soon i grew tired of reading that non were alive. so i willed the book to allow me to see all the breeds of satyrs that still remained and the population count of each. i learned that there are very few left of each, one being extinct already. I learned from the book, that i could repopulate my kind with that of a fireland Faun. Despite the different regions from which we hail, i could still produce offspring for both our breed's. 

My other option. is to find the fireland satyr who posses the other book. He is alone within the greenlands now, running from men who wish to harm him to get the book. if i can find him and we combine our books we could potentially go back in time to warn our kind of the dangers ahead or raise two of the dead for each breed to repopulate our kind.

My name is Alesa, and my mission? Is to save the satyrs from extinction.


	2. Faun/satyrs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a breif explination on what faun are.

Faun  
In Greek and Roman mythology fauns are forest spirits that may help or hinder humans. They are half human - half goat,

Faun are basically a species of satyr that have goat like legs and antlers.

satyrs are basically a species of humanoid creatures with goat legs and human torsos/heads. there will be many branches of satyrs mentioned in this story but the two that will be focused on will be the fireland satyr and fauns.


	3. Alan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter you will be introduced to Alan and our two main heros Arin and Mick. but this will focus on Alan.

**I am a satyr.** _I live in the firelands, but Ive been traveling to the great kingdom of Helios. Im searching for a young prince and a fugitive girl who have both been heading to Helios aswell._ One flaw i forgot to have planed was my book. It is a very important book, but i cannot tell as to why, for you see. people want to murder me to get it. I am currently being chased by the soilders of Greenlands. Im quickly running out of time as they drawn near. I use the bob and weave tactic to gain some ground ahead of them succesfully breaking into a clearing with a cabin. It is there that i spot a human man who freezes upon seeing me. it is then that i realize whom he is.

**"you've been missing for quite some time young prince Arin."**

he is stock still as i slowly aproach. he turns and calls inside for a woman by the name of Mick. as she steps out i instantly recognize her aswell.

**"as have you milady Mickarna."**

 

I ask if the would mind hideing me for a moment, but at the mention of the greenland gaurds they grab my hand and begin to run saying it wasnt safe there and that they were just about to leave themselfs. as we start to slow and burst into another clearing on the edge of a cliff we can hear the barking of the dogs draw near. Mickarna begins to panic and looks down over the edge. once she sees a dog runing twoard us she grabs my arm pulling me over the edge with her.

**"JUMP!"**

she yells as we fall to what apears to be sharp jagged rocks below. the prince not a moment later jumps following close behind. i being to panic bleating and whining pathetically as i realize we are rapidly apraoching the oncomeing danger below only to hear lady Mickarna whisper a spell, then suddenly. Nothing. i feel solid ground under my hooves and feel both the prince and Mickarna besides me. i open my eyes to see them looking me over. they both ask what i am and are shocked when i tell them i am a fire nymph.

 

My name? Is Alan, and my mission is to return the Long forgotten prince Arin and the Long lost Princess Mickarna to the great land Helios and the kingdom of Warshinaka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again short chapters, and the names of locations are made up if they exist then woopdy do i didnt mean to do that XD im literally makeing up the locations as i go


	4. Creature List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i decided it would probally be easier to give the list of all creatures that would possibly be used in this story as it progresses. so tis will be a complete list of all chracter races/types minus humans because our two main characters Mickarna and Arin are the only two that will be mentioned till possibly way later in the story.

**Adlet**

The Adlet (or Erqigdlet) in the Inuit mythology are a race of fabulous creatures with dogs' legs and human bodies.

 

**Centaur**

In Greek mythology, the centaurs are a race of mythical creatures that are half human and half horse.

 

**Faun**

In Greek and Roman mythology fauns are forest spirits that may help or hinder humans. They are half human - half goat,

 

**Gorgon**

In Greek mythology, the Gorgons were three vicious female mythical creatures that lived on an island and possessed the ability to turn a person to stone by looking at them. They possessed both beautiful and hideous traits, the most famous being their head of coiled snakes instead of hair.

 

**Harpy**

Harpies in Greek mythology were winged-beasts that were sent down by Zeus to punish, most famously the prophet Phineus.

**Manticore**

The manticore of Central Asia is a kind of chimera, that is sometimes said to be related to the Sphinx. It was often feared as being violent and feral, but it was not until the manticore was incorporated into European mythology during the Middle Ages that it came to be regarded as an omen of evil.

 

**Mermai** **d**

(mer is the French word meaning "sea.") A mermaid is an aquatic creature with the head and torso of human female and a fish-like tail. The male version of a mermaid is known as a "merman," and the gender-neutral plural is merfolk or merpeople. Merfolk appear in a plethora of cultures worldwide—legends often tell of mermaids singing to sailors, enchanting them, and luring them to their death.

 

**Siren**

In Greek mythology the Sirens were creatures who lived on a remote island surrounded by rocky cliffs. The Sirens lured passing sailors by their singing, which would enchant any sailor listening to the point that he would lose all will-power, and crash his ship upon the Sirens' rocky shore and cliffs, killing all the men aboard.

 

**Tengu**

Tengu ("heavenly dogs") are a class of supernatural creatures found in Japanese folklore, art, theater, literature, and religious mythology. These Japanese spirits were originally thought to take the forms of birds of prey, such that they are traditionally depicted with both human and avian characteristics. In the earliest sources, tengu were actually pictured with beaks, but, in later depictions, these features have often been anthropomorphized into unnaturally long noses. These crafty (oftentimes dangerous) bird-men were long held to be disruptive demons and harbingers of war (much like their Chinese prototypes). Over time, this overtly negative evaluation was softened somewhat, as the Buddhists came to acknowledge the popular conception of these spirits as morally-ambivalent protectors of the mountains and forests, who were as likely to bring windfalls as calamities to humans intruding upon their domains.

 

**Banshee**

A banshee is one of many spirits of Irish and Scottish folklore. Banshees are omens of death and messengers from the afterlife who would appear and wail under the windows of a house where a person was about to die.

**Brownie**

A brownie is a legendary household spirit popular in folklore around Scotland and Northern England. They are said to inhabit houses and aid in tasks around the house. However, they do not like to be seen and will only work at night, traditionally in exchange for small gifts or food. They usually abandon the house if their gifts are called payments, or if the owners of the house misuse them.

 

**Dwarf**

A dwarf, appearing most frequently in Norse mythology, is humanoid in form, but short and stocky. They are connected with the Earth and are often said to be miners, engineers, and craftsmen.

 

**Elf**

The elf is found in Norse mythology and still survives in northern European folklore. Elves can be depicted as youthful-seeming men and women of great beauty living in forests and other natural places, or as small trickster creatures. In early folklore, elves were generally possessed of supernatural abilities, often related to disease, which they could use for good (healing) or ill (sickening) depending on their relationship toward the person they were affecting. They also had some power over time, in that they could entrap human beings with their music and dance. Some elves were small, fairy-like creatures, possibly invisible, whereas others appeared human-sized. Generally they are long-lived, if not immortal.

 

**Fairy**

A fairy is a spirit or supernatural being, based on the fae of medieval Western European folklore and romance. Sometimes the term is used to describe any mystical creature of humanoid appearance, including goblins or gnomes, and at other times only to describe a specific type of more ethereal creature. Many folktales are told of fairies, and they appear as characters in stories from medieval tales of chivalry, to Victorian fairy tales, and up to the present day in modern literature.

 

**Nix**

The Nix is the most popular term for the shapeshifting water spirits of Germanic and Nordic folklore. Often times they appear as humans, and are sometimes linked with such similar creatures as the Greek Sirens or the European Mermaids; however, more often than not they are closer to nymphs or sprites in both demeanor and appearance. The Nix may take different forms, but their message is one of warning of impending death by drowning.

 

**Nymph**

In Greek mythology, a nymph is any member of a large class of female nature entities, either bound to a particular location or land form, such as mountains, groves, springs, rivers, valleys, and cool grottos, or joining the retinue of a god, such as Dionysus, Hermes, or Pan, or a goddess, generally Artemis. Nymphs were the frequent target of lusty satyrs, their male counterpart. Worshipped by the ancient Greeks and said to come from the earth, they were seen to be care givers of the land and life in general. Although not immortal, they lived extremely long lives.

 

**Ogre**

An ogre is a large and hideous humanoid monster often found in fairy tales and folklore. While commonly depicted as an unintelligent and clumsy enemy, it is dangerous in that it feeds on its human victims. The idea of the ogre has been used as a method of instilling good behavior in children by suggesting that bad behavior attracted and excited ogres, who would then attack, kidnap, or even eat the perpetrator.

 

**Pixie**

Pixies are creatures of English folklore. They are considered to be particularly concentrated in the areas the downs and moors of Devon and Cornwall. Like sprites and other different types of English faeries, pixies are often considered mischievous, but not overtly malevolent creatures of nature. Their most commonly depicted image is a wingless and pointy-eared fairy-esque creature dressed in green.

 

**Wendigo**

The Wendigo is a malevolent cannibalistic spirit into which humans could transform, or which could possess humans, appearing in Algonquian mythology. Humans who indulged in cannibalism were at particular risk, and the legend appears to reinforce this practice as taboo.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for it being so short, but each character shall get a little introduction chapter and then i will start grouping them and making the story progress.


End file.
